


The unforgivable.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is dead. His master has killed her and now Severus' revenge will harm them both...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unforgivable.

**Title: The unforgivable.**

**Author:** pekeleke

**Character(s):** Severus,Voldemort.

**Pairing(s):** Severus/Voldemort.

**Rating** : T

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for [ **slytherin100** ](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/) prompt challenge #236: Twist.

**Warnings** : Torture. Angst.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Lily is dead. His master has killed her and now Severus' revenge will harm them both...

**A/N:** I was dared to write a 100 word drabble for this pairing. I'm never playing online truth or dare again with you. We both know who you are. :)

**The unforgivable.**

 

He watches me writhe in agony with haunted eyes, pronouncing the unforgivable that breaks me with raw-toned tenderness.  
“Crucio!”

His arms gather me gently, cradling me against his heart, when I start convulsing.  
He kisses me and I twist my head away, rejecting his wordless offer.  
He loved me once. Probably still does, but he couldn't protect Lily and I just... can't forgive him.

“Stop fighting me, Severus. I want to spare you!”

“But _I_ won't spare _you,_ My Lord.” Sorrow taints his crimson eyes and I know that I'm right: he harms himself the most whenever he harms... _me._

 


End file.
